


Any Time, Day or Night

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kengo doesn't deal as well with the aftermath as he would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Time, Day or Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tag to the Aries arc and so here be warnings for spoilers and other relevant events for those episodes.

It was ridiculous, Kengo knew. Ridiculous, illogical and he really wished it would stop, unfortunately he didn't get to be that lucky. It wasn't as if he could tell his mother what was causing his nightmares and he was even less inclined to tell her what they were about, not needing another talk about how he shouldn't be so worried about losing people, he'd heard it all before. So he was stuck with being evasive and knowing that it was only making things worse.

He couldn't shake the dreams, however, seeing Fourze going down at Meteor's hands again and again; Kisaragi lying motionless on the floor; Kisaragi lying still on the bench in the Rabbit Hatch, and nothing, no matter what he did, would bring him back. In dreams there was no Cosmic Switch that would drag Kisaragi back to him, to _them_ , rather; there was only failure and a dead Kisaragi Gentarou that would never get in his way or babble on about friendship ever again and he should be surprised at how much that hurt but he wasn't.

This was all Kisaragi's fault, but knowing that and knowing that Kisaragi was absolutely _fine_ , didn't actually help as much as any reasonable person would expect, either. Even seeing him every day, watching him walk around, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous idiocy Kisaragi exuded, feeling Kisaragi leaning against his shoulder as he made a grand show of watching him work on the Astro Switches, all of the things that made Kisaragi's presence a solid, permanent, tangible reality... they should help and they weren't, not as much as he'd like.

Finally, just over a week later, he woke with a start, chest heaving and sheets tangled about him as he strove to get himself back under control, to not see the images of Kisaragi lying dead on the floor. Before he realised what he was doing he reached for his phone, scrolling through the directory until he got to 'Idiot Kisaragi' and hit the call button. He very nearly ended the call right away, millimeters away from flipping the phone shut. Why would Kisaragi even be awake at... he glanced at the clock on his bedside table, the number 3:14 blaring at him accusingly. Right, why would Kisaragi be awake at this time of the morning? He wouldn't and even if he theoretically wouldn't mind being woken up for this, his phone wouldn't be on and anyway it wasn't as if Kengo really _needed_ to...

"Kengo?" Kisaragi sounded a little bleary and it was too late to hang up now, right? "Everything okay?" Chest clenching tight against even the possibility of words Kengo hung up hurriedly, putting it back on the table as if it were burning his fingers. _See?_ he told himself. Kisaragi was fine, there was nothing to be worried about. He could go back to sleep and everything would be _fine_. Except then his phone started ringing and he groaned, scrabbling around for it before it woke his mother up. Of course Kisaragi had called him back, he couldn't just let it drop.

"What?" he hissed as he flipped it open, remembering too late that he could have just rejected the call without actually answering it.

"Kengo, is everything alright?" Damn it, Kisaragi sounded wide awake now, clearly in full on I AM WORRIED ABOUT MY FRIEND mode and it would be hard to convince him that everything was fine, especially after calling him at quarter past three in the morning.

"Fine, fine everything's fine," he replied hurriedly, keeping his voice calm and even with some effort. Would even Kisaragi believe he'd been trying to call the wrong number at this time of night? Probably not, not even Kisaragi was that gullible. Most of the time, anyway. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow," he added before Kisaragi could get another word in. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay. Sure thing." He'd want to talk about this tomorrow as well, Kengo knew, but that was easily taken care of, he just needed to end this conversation now and he could work on that getting back to sleep thing. And he would, as soon as Kisaragi hung up. "You ain't hangin' up, Kengo," Kisaragi said a moment later and Kengo's fingers tightened around the phone.

"Neither are you," he protested.

"I'm not the one not sleeping," came the calm reply and Kengo scowled. Kisaragi was annoyingly perceptive at the most inconvenient times.

"Who said I'm not sleeping?" he demanded sharply. "I'm going to sleep right now. Goodnight, Kisaragi." And he hung up before Kisaragi could get in any more accurate assessments about his state of mind.

Ridiculous, it was absolutely ridiculous. And it was even more ridiculous that it worked, as he fell asleep and didn't wake up until his alarm went off in the morning.


End file.
